


Heavenly Kisses

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Dean Winchester really wants to kiss Castiel. He just needs an excuse to get close to the angel.





	Heavenly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a challenge from this picture prompt.  
> 

_ Look at them. Those lips; so pink and kissable.  _ Dean Winchester had kissed a lot of people in his life - mostly women, but a few men as well - but he had never wanted to kiss anyone as badly as he wanted to kiss Castiel right now. The angel was just standing there, leaning against the kitchen counter, as if nothing was wrong.  _ Stupid, sexy angel.  _ Of course, there wasn’t actually anything wrong, other than the feelings that were coursing through the hunter right now.

 

_ I could…. Could I just go over and kiss him?  _ Dean needed to find an excuse to get close to Castiel.  _ Think. Think. _ He got up from his chair and wandered slowly over to Mr. blue-eyed sex on legs and smiled sweetly.  _ Act natural.  _

 

“Hey Cas, there’s... something on your face.”  _ Yeah, good one. _

 

“What? What is on my face, Dean?” Castiel looked perturbed at the thought.

 

“Something… I can’t see what it is. I need to look closer.”  _ Smooth. _

 

“Okay, Dean.” The hunter moved as close as he could to Castiel, without actually touching him.  _ Personal space? Nah.  _ Dean stared deeply into those eyes and as their gazes locked, it seemed that they were getting closer to one another, without being aware that they were moving. His eyes flicked down to those lips, he could feel his breathing becoming shallower, and his heart was starting to beat wildly. For a few moments, neither of them moved and the air around them felt positively alive with anticipation. As Dean was about to move in, Castiel spoke.

 

“D-Dean, can you see it?”  _ Jesus.  _ His voice had dropped a couple of octaves, and that did things to the hunter.

 

“Yeah, it's just there.” Dean could barely remember what it was the angel was talking about -  _ something… somewhere? -  _ but he knew that this was his chance. The opportunity to do what he had wanted to for so very long. He moved forward, until their mouths were almost touching, then he brushed his top lip ever so gently against Castiel's.  _ Holy fuck, that feels good.  _ He paused for a tiny moment, wanting to gauge the angel's reaction. 

 

Castiel looked shocked -  _ stunned  _ \- but not upset, and that was all the encouragement Dean needed. He moved in again, this time capturing Castiel’s whole mouth with his. The angel’s breath hitched, then moaning into Dean’s mouth, he surged forward so that their bodies were flush against each other. The kiss became instantly passionate, as Castiel lifted his hands to run them through Dean’s hair, and Dean pulled at Castiel’s clothing. He really wanted to run his hands over the angel’s skin and when he finally got his hands under the shirt, he revelled in the way Castiel felt under his fingers. 

 

Breathless, Dean broke off from the kiss to gaze once more into those eyes.  _ Fuck. He’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. _

 

“Cas.” Barely able to speak, the word came out as a whisper -  _ a prayer  _ \- but that one word spoke volumes.

 

“Dean, can I kiss you again?” There was a look of pure desire on the angel’s face; one that Dean could not resist.

 

“Yeah Cas, that would be… heavenly.”


End file.
